Hunter Huntsman
Hunter Huntsman is a Rebel because he adores animals and is a vegetarian like his girlfriend, Ashlynn Ella. Although in his tale it states that being a hunter he must kill them, he refuses in doing so. For additional reasons, Hunter is a Rebel because of Ashlynn. His relationship with Ashlynn was hidden as students are forbidden to have an out-of-story romance as it could result in expulsion from Ever After High. However, in True Hearts Day Part 2, they decided to make their relationship public knowledge. Personality Hunter Huntsman is very caring and kind and helpful especially towards Ashlynn. Because of his relationship with Ashlynn Ella he is not keen on his destiny and is happy to change it, making him a Rebel. He is also very polite. Appearance Hunter has brown eyes and brown hair combed over to one side. He buzzcutted the other side of his hair. Family Hunter is the son of the Huntsman from the story Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Little Red Riding Hood. He also has a little sister named Fern. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Hunter's name represents a hunter. Friends Hunter is best friends with Dexter Charming and Daring Charming. Pet Hunter has a pet squirrel named Pesky and he got a griffin on Legacy Year. Romance He is Ashlynn Ella’s boyfriend. Powers As shown in "True Hearts Day Part 1", Hunter is able to make anything out of wood in seconds. He can make tables and chairs with tree stumps as well. Class Schedule *Beast Training and Care *Dragon Slaying Color Scheme Hunter's color scheme consists of two colors: several shades of dirty or dark green and brown. Outfit: Basic Hunter wears a brown vest with a hoodie on it. Two strings are attached to each hole on each side of his hoodie. Under that, he wears a shirt with florescent darker green sleeves. His shirt has the art of a forest. He wears dark brown pants. Outfit: Legacy Day Hunter has a large green hood covering his head. He has a gray collar and black shirt. The hood is attatched with two silver buckles on a brown and gray hunting jacket. He wears light brown gloves with silver buttons. Trivia *Hunter is a vegetarian. Gallery Hunter Huntsman Card.png|Card Hunter and acorns - The Shoe Must Go On.png|Hunter getting acorned! Hunter Huntsman the Son of the Huntsman.png|Son of the Huntsman Hunter holding a lot of shoe boxes - The Shoe Must Go On.png|Hunter holding a lot of shoe boxes Hunter_and_Ashlynn_-_True_Hearts_Day_Part_2.png|Ashlynn breaking up with Hunter The Rebels - TWOEAH.png|Hunter and some other Rebels Hunter and Pesky - Raven's Tale, The Story of a Rebel.png|Hunter and Pesky Hunter and cupcake - Cedar Wood Would Love to lie.png|Hunter with a cupcake Ashlynn, Cedar and Hunter - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png|Hunter, Ashlynn and Cedar Ashlynn hunter - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png|Ashlynn and Hunter in Jack B. Nimbles Class Cedar, Ashlynn, Hunter - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png|Ashlynn and Hunter surprised that Cedar has guessed their secret Rugby at Ever After High.jpg|Hunter playing Rugby Griffin digs the tune - BJR.png|possibly Hunter's Griffin The Headmaster Climing - BJR.png|possibly Hunter's Griffin in it's nest Hunter Huntsman - Profile Art-Work.png|Art Work Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Boys Category:Students Category:Hunter Huntsman Pages